How It Could Have Gone
by KangarooGirl
Summary: How will the team deal with the news that not only is Brian a cop but someone on the team has turned traitor and is working with the LAPD and FBI? Rated for language. ON TEMPORARY HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own any characters that you may recognise, any you don't are mine. I'm not making any money from this story so don't sue me - I've nothing worth taking unless you count two manky dogs and you're more than welcome to them! Be warned though, they smell and bark a lot! This story follows the same time frame as the film.**

**Summary: How will the team deal with the news that not only is Brian a cop but someone on the team has turned traitor and is working with the LAPD and FBI?**

Chapter 1

Abby sat patiently in her car waiting for Brian to show up for lunch. For the past couple of weeks he'd been coming to Toretto's for lunch and he was due to arrive within the next ten minutes. It had been 4 years since she'd last seen him but she knew that the time had come for her to confront him for what he did and finally lay her brothers ghost to rest.

Abby was pulled from her thoughts by the arrival of the bright red Racers Edge delivery truck, Brian was ten minutes late. The years had been good to him; he hadn't changed at all – still a typical blonde haired, blue eyed Californian surfer. She couldn't help but feel angry that he was having the time of his life with the job that he loved whilst her brother was rotting in the ground, a victim of Officer Brian O'Connor's failure to follow orders. She'd decided when she got up that morning that today was the day that she'd confront her past, today was the day she'd ruin his life, just as he'd ruined hers. She'd lost 4 years of her life because of him, 4 years of not being able to function properly, 4 years of crying herself to sleep every night, 4 years of hell all because he couldn't do the job he'd been trained to do. Her brother was dead because Officer Brian O'Connor fucked up.

Just as Abby was about to get out of her car and walk into Toretto's the air was filled with the roar of high performance engines, turning in her seat she saw 4 amazing cars flying down the road towards her. She'd never really been into cars, that was her brothers thing but when he died she found herself spending more and more time in the garage fiddling with things on her car – it helped her to feel close to him and she soon found herself wearing the same grin that David always had whenever a performance car drove past. She'd been bitten by the bug and there wasn't a damn thing she could or would do about it.

Abby watched as each car stopped and the drivers got out, she'd seen them many times before over the past couple of weeks but she still got a shiver when she saw the driver of the blue Nissan Maxima. Vince was an imposing figure of a man, approx 6ft 3in and built like the proverbial brick shit house. He was Dom's enforcer and several times over the past few weeks she'd seen him beating on people who'd failed to pay their bills at DT or who'd made a move on Dom's sister Mia. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Vince wanted more from her than she was prepared to give.

Vince hadn't noticed the red truck parked across the road, he was too busy looking at something under the hood of his car. There was obviously something wrong as the rest of the team was looking as well. Well, the rest of the team except for Dom, Abby wasn't sure where he was but as he spent two mornings a week in the store catching up on the paperwork she thought it likely he was already inside.

It didn't take Vince long to see Brian's truck, he slammed down the hood of his car and stalked into the store. 'Damn, that man is fine' Abby thought as she watched him from behind. 'It should be a crime to look that good in denim.'

Vince had only just sat down when Brian stood up to leave. Abby was half way out of her car when Vince threw the first punch, within seconds the men were brawling in the street.

Abby stood at the side of her car completely transfixed – there was something primal about watching the two men fighting, the villain versus the lawman. It was like something out of a Wild West movie only they had performance cars instead of horses. Abby was so busy watching the two fighting men she didn't notice Dom had come out and was trying to separate the duo until Vince was thrown into her car.

"Jesus Christ, watch what the fuck you're doing." Abby was shaken from her daze by the thud Vince's head made as it connected with her car.

"Are you alright?" Abby rushed to help Vince; he was lying stunned in a crumpled heap, on the floor. "Stay still, don't get up yet." Vince shook his head to clear his vision and was surprised to see a pretty red hair with the most amazing green eyes crouched down in front of him. He'd never seen her before, yet she was obviously worried and doing her best to help him.

Whilst Abby was busy helping Vince, Jesse had picked up Brian's wallet off the floor and handed it to Dom. She already knew the name he was using, she'd found out from Harry but it was still odd hearing him being referred to as Brian Earl Spilner, not Brian Michael O'Connor.

"I'm fine, just fine." Vince wasn't fine, his head was throbbing and his vision was still a little blurred but there was no way he was going to admit to that, not whilst the buster was still around and the pretty red head was standing next to him.

Once Vince had gotten to his feet he saw the dent in the panel of Abby's car where he'd hit it.

"If you bring it by DT tomorrow I'll get it replaced for you." 'No wonder my head hurts' he thought, 'that's one hell of a dent'.

"Don't worry about it babe, I've done worse running from the cops. I'd appreciate it if you could pull it for me though." Abby really wasn't that bothered about the dent, but if Vince wanted to fix it for her who was she to argue – it gave her an opportunity to get close to the team, and hopefully Brian.

"Let me just write down the directions." Mia had heard the exchange between Vince and Abby and knew that the girl would never find the garage if she didn't know where it was. She obviously wasn't a racer, one look at her car told her that, so DT wasn't the sort of place she'd normally use.

"I'll get them at the races, I've gotta get going. I'll see ya later." As much as Abby wanted to hang around and talk to Vince she knew that Brian was racing that night and that meant she had to do some shopping before she went. She'd not been to the races for a while and she needed the confidence boost a new outfit always gave her.

"Wait, do you need directions to the races?" Mia knew that it wasn't a good idea to be talking to a stranger about illegal street racing but if Abby didn't know where they were no one else would tell her.

"Don't worry I'll be there, what is it they say? If you have to ask you don't belong." Abby couldn't help the huge grin that spread across her face, she knew that she didn't look like a racer, hell she looked like a bank clerk but the team would see a totally different side to her that night. She loved the whole street racing subculture; it reminded her of her brother.

Abby got in her car and pulled out of the car park, she was just about to turn onto the street when Vince called across the car park to her.

"What's your name?"

"Abby, see ya later sexy." As Abby drove away from the diner she could still picture the grin on Vince's face when she called him 'sexy' and the way he'd swaggered back inside. He was definitely a very fine example of a man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was several hours before Abby got home, she'd driven straight to the mall after leaving the diner and after visiting what seemed like every shop she knew she'd found the perfect outfit.

After a quick bite to eat, she virtually ran through the shower and was ready to leave less than an hour after she'd arrived home. A quick glance in the hall mirror left her satisfied with her outfit, enough flesh on show to fit in but not so much that she looked like one of the skanks Letty was always running off.

Black leather pants cut low enough to show the straps of her black thong but not so low that she looked like a slut and a cropped black t-shirt with 'That's Miss Bitch to you' in silver across the front. Her outfit was finished off with spike heeled black leather boots and black leather wrist cuffs on both wrists. Her hair was loose, falling over her shoulders and down her back in soft waves – the rich, deep red bringing the only colour to her outfit. Around her neck she wore a heavy silver chain, the one she'd bought her brother when he'd turned 18. It was the only thing of his that she'd kept and she never took it off.

The beeping of her alarm dragged her back to the present day – she had 15 minutes to make it to the warehouse or she'd miss her chance to see Brian race. Abby knew that if she didn't make it to the warehouse in time she'd never find where the races were that night,

Grabbing her keys she ran out of the front door and down her drive way towards her bike. Although she'd gained a love of performance cars from her brother David, her true love was racing motorbikes. Abby had a midnight black Aprilia RSV1000R Factory, a beast of a machine that roared to life when she started the engine. Ignoring the crash helmet laws in LA Abby rode off down the street, her hair streaming out behind her, black sunglasses protecting her eyes.

After darting in and out of cars on the freeway Abby made it to the warehouse in record time. Brian was just pulling up as she got off her bike. She was just starting towards him when he was approached by Hector and another smaller man. Abby had met Hector at The Racers Edge the previous week; he was the one who told her where the racers met before heading out and she soon discovered his friend was Edwin – a young man with more money than sense who insisted on racing with the big boys.

Abby stood in the shadows listening to Brian talking to Hector and Edwin about his car and his plans to race that night. She was still trying to pluck up the courage to go and confront him when she saw Team Toretto arrive. Dom was the 1st to arrive, closely followed by Leon, Letty and Mia, Vince and Jesse. Abby couldn't help but laugh at the way Letty ran off the skanks that surrounded Dom, sure she wouldn't have appreciated all the girls hanging off her man but she wouldn't have bitched at them like that, it made Letty look insecure in her relationship and that was something any girl would pick up on. If Letty really wanted to keep Dom she'd have to start trusting him a little more.

"You found us then?" Abby was still thinking about Letty and Dom when Mia called to her from across the road.

"Where's your car?" Mia couldn't see any strange cars there, apart from Brian's that Jesse was no investigating. She walked across to where Abby was standing and asked her again, "I said - where's your car?"

"You're looking at her," Abby moved to one side so that Mia could see the black bike she had been leaning on. She knew that bikers weren't always welcome amongst the street racers but she didn't care, just because she chose to get her adrenalin rush on two wheels didn't make her any less of a racer than those who preferred four. She'd raced her bike quite a few times and won every time, she found people always underestimated her because she was a girl.

Whilst Dom was arranging the races, Vince was leaning back on the hood of his car, studying the girl that was talking to Mia. At first he hadn't been able to work out who she was but as soon as he'd seen her smile he recognised her – she was the girl from the diner, the one that now had a dent in her car courtesy of his head!

Once Jesse had established that Brian's car was good enough the terms of the race were laid out and everyone quickly made their way to where the races were being held that night. Abby deliberately slid in behind Brian and followed him, she was still trying to find the right moment to confront him about his actions 4 years previously and she hoped that by sticking close to him she'd be able to get him alone.

Abby had just parked her bike on the sidewalk when her cell phone rang, recognising the number as an old friend she leant against the wall and took the call. 5 minutes later she was still standing in exactly the same position; her plans for Brian had changed completely – instead of getting her revenge on him with the 9mm pistol she had magnetically attached to the top of her fuel tank, she was going to have to find another way to take him down.

"OH SHIT, WE GOT COPS, COPS, COPS!"

As soon as Abby heard Leon shout she was on her bike and speeding down the sidewalk, avoiding the racer and skanks that were running to their cars. She tried to look for Brian so she could follow him but she lost him in the panic. Determined to find him she carried on riding round the area, he'd fried his piston rings so she knew that he couldn't have gotten away that quickly. As she flew across one intersection the whine of police sirens and roar of a performance engine from just in front of her caught her attention, hoping it was Brian she opened the bike up even more and sped towards them. As she got closer she realised it wasn't Brian, it was Vince and there was a police car all over him.

Without thinking what she was doing Abby cut right across the front of the police car forcing it to spin out of control as it swerved to avoid hitting her. Vince screamed to a halt when he heard the car spin out of control and flashed his lights to get Abby's attention, once he was happy she was following him he sped back to the fort.

Vince was just getting out of his car when Abby pulled her bike up and parked behind him.

"So, do you always run cops off the road or was tonight a first?" Vince still couldn't believe what had happened, one minute he'd been running from the police the next Abby had come right up behind him and run the cop off the road. He'd never seen anyone handle a bike like that and he was keen to find out more about the crazy girl that still sitting astride the beautiful machine.

"Well, I could say that tonight was a first but then I'd be lying and there's nothing I hate more than liars. So, ya gonna invite me in for a drink or are ya just gonna stand there looking sexy?"

Vince had never met a girl like Abby before, she was funny and sexy as hell but she wasn't a slut like most of the girls that came to the parties at the fort. There was something about her that intrigued him and he couldn't wait to get to know her better.

"Why don't you come inside and I'll get you a drink." Vince held his hand out for Abby to take and smiled to himself as she tucked her pistol into the waistband of her trousers before she took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the house.

"Why the gun?" Although Vince always carried a gun he was still surprised to see that Abby did. He didn't know that many women that could fire a gun let alone carried one as blatantly as Abby did.

"I could ask you the same question." Abby could see the telltale outline of the pistol under Vince's tank top and knew that he was armed as well. "Would you go to that area of town without a little insurance?" The areas where the races were held were notoriously dangerous and Abby always carried her gun with her when she went racing.

"So what are you drinking?" Vince still had hold of Abby's hand as he walked into the house, he'd never been one to hold hands with a girl but it felt right with Abby. Although he barely knew her he felt almost as comfortable with her as he did with the team.

"Well, that all depends on whether I'm going home tonight or not, I don't drink if I'm gonna be riding my bike that same night." Abby had seen far too many people killed coming off their bikes because they'd ridden after drinking and she wasn't gonna add herself to the list of dead bikers.

Vince smirked as he handed her a bottle of Corona, "Drink up then baby, there's plenty more where that came from."

5 bottles of Corona and an hour later Dom and Brian walked in through the front door. Abby was so engrossed in Vince's guitar playing that she didn't notice the new arrivals straight away. It was only when Dom knocked the beer bottle out of Leon's hand that she realised they had company. She was still struggling with the new information she'd received about Brian and not knowing quite what to say she moved behind Vince and into the kitchen, away from Dom and Brian in the hope that neither would see her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Vince had followed Abby into the kitchen as soon as he could; he'd been shocked as hell to see Dom bring Brian back to the fort and even more shocked when Mia had taken him home.

"What was what all about?"

"You running in here as soon as you saw Dom and the buster, what's your problem with them?" Vince had seen the look of pure hate on Abby's face when she'd seen Dom and Brian and couldn't understand what she could possibly have against them both.

"I could ask you the same thing? I mean what's your problem with Brian?" Abby needed to know exactly what it was that Vince hated about Brian before she told him why she hated him so much.

"I think he's a cop." Vince knew he shouldn't be talking to Abby about this, after all she was a stranger but he figured that after tonight's blatant disregard for the law she'd understand his feelings towards cops.

Abby turned and looked right at Vince. She could see in his eyes the same pure hatred towards Brian that she saw whenever she looked at herself in the mirror.

"He is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He's what?" Vince couldn't believe what he was hearing. The buster was a cop which meant he'd been right all along, but that left him with another question. "How do you know?"

"We can't talk about this here, is there somewhere more private we can go?" Abby wanted to tell Vince the truth about Brian, she needed to make him understand just how dangerous he was but she knew that the kitchen wasn't the right place to have that conversation.

"Yeah, come with me." Vince grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her through the lounge and up the stairs towards his room. They were half way up the stairs when Dom saw them.

"Hey, V – where are you off to in such a hurry?" Dom had never seen Vince so desperate to get a girl into his room before; he'd shoved past Leon and was practically dragging her up the stairs.

"To finish what we started Brotha." Vince wasn't in the mood to stop and chat to Dom; he wanted to find out how Abby knew Brian and what he was doing there.

As soon as Vince got to his bedroom door, he shoved her inside and locked the door behind them.

"Ok, talk." He could see that he was scaring her but he didn't care, he wanted to know how she knew Brian was a cop and why he was snooping around his family.

Abby hadn't seen such a murderous rage on anyone's face for quite some time and not for the first time since she'd found out where Brian was she felt scared. Only this time she wasn't scared of what she might do, she was scared of the very angry, very big man who had just locked them into his bedroom. Pulling her gun from her waistband she laid it in her lap, "Ok- here's how we're gonna do this. You make one move I don't like and I'll shoot you. You interrupt me and I'll shoot you. You make any attempt to stop me leaving when I've finished telling you what I know and I swear to god I'll fucking shoot you – ok?"

Vince could tell by the look in her eyes that she was deadly serious and moved carefully away from the door, leaving the key in the lock. Sitting down on the floor with his back against the wall he took his own gun out of his waistband and laid it on the floor well out of his reach.

"I won't try and stop you leaving but I won't let you get on your bike, you've drunk too much to be riding that monster tonight. You can stay in here tonight and I'll sleep on the couch, deal?"

"Deal." Abby couldn't help but smile at the lengths Vince was going to, to make himself appear less threatening. He obviously wasn't used to having to barter for what he wanted, usually if he didn't get the information the first time he asked he'd lay in with his fists until he got what he was looking for.

"First off the guy you know as Brian Earl Spilner is actually Brian Michael O'Connor. He's been a cop for about 7 years now. The last time I met him was at my brother's funeral, 4 years ago. David was Brian's partner for 18mths before he died."

Abby felt the tears rising up in her throat and swallowed hard, now wasn't the time to break down and cry for her brother, she had to finish her story and get Vince to leave, then she could cry. Standing up to look out of the window she continued her story.

"There was an investigation after David died and Brian lost his job. A few weeks ago I got an anonymous call telling me that Officer Brian O'Connor was working undercover at The Racers Edge. I've been following him around for the past few weeks trying to work out what he's up to, going on how much he's been hanging around the store I assumed it was something to do with you and your team and the call I got tonight at the races confirmed it. Someone on your team is working with Brian and the police – the FBI know it's your team jacking the trucks so they've offered a deal and it's been accepted.

Vince couldn't believe it, Abby sounded so convincing but it wasn't possible that someone on the team had rolled over and was co-operating with the police. There was no way any of them would do that.

"I know you don't believe me Vince, but it's the truth. I've got nothing to gain by lying to you – I went to the races tonight with every intention of killing Brian but then my cell rang and by the time I'd finished the call Leon was calling 'Cops' and I'd missed my chance."

"How did your brother die?" Vince knew he was taking a chance interrupting Abby; hell she'd threatened to shoot him if he did but he needed to know. "I don't understand how this all fits in with Brian."

"We were executing a search warrant, it was a drugs bust and those are always messy. Brian didn't follow procedure and David got shot. There was a junkie in a room that Brian had declared clear and when David walked past the guy shot him." Abby could still remember the look on David's face when he realised he'd been shot – he looked so surprised, then the pain caught up with him and he collapsed in agony. He'd been dead before the paramedics arrived.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Vince was on his feet and standing right in front of Abby, towering over her despite her heels.

"Up until 2 years ago I was part of the DEA. That's how I've been able to get all this information about Brian. My ex-partner is living with one of the LAPD officers that's working the truck heist case. She knew about Brian getting David killed and told him as soon as Brian was assigned to the case." Abby would always be grateful to Steph for what she'd done – telling Danny went against everything she'd ever learnt as a police officer but she knew that Abby needed justice for David.

"You're a cop?" Vince couldn't believe it – there was a cop standing in his bedroom telling him all about Brian and blowing his cover for him. Either someone was playing some seriously fucked up game with his head or she really did want to help.

"An Agent, Vince not a cop and I'm not anymore. I quit just as soon as I could after David died. I had to finish up some cases and wait for some appeals to go through the courts – as soon as that was all over I quit. Handed over my badge and gun and left."

"If you were there when your brother got shot how come Brian didn't recognise you outside the diner?" Vince was starting to believe her but he still had some questions he wanted answering.

"I thought the deal was you weren't gonna interrupt me?" Abby was starting to get tired, the adrenalin rush of earlier had worn off and she could feel a huge headache building behind her eyes. Moving past Vince she sat back down on the bed, leaning back against the headboard.

"I figured as you didn't shoot me the first time it would be ok to keep doing it." Vince could see how on edge Abby was and he knew that if he didn't lighten the situation at least a little bit she'd clam up and not tell him any more.

"I couldn't shoot you – it'd be a crime to ruin such a sexy body with a bullet hole" Abby had answered Vince before she'd realised her mouth was open and she could tell by the look on Vince's face that he'd heard what she said.

"You think I'm sexy?" Vince's face lit up when Abby told him she thought he had a sexy body. Most people didn't look twice at him if Dom was in the room and even when he wasn't he was always viewed as some kind of consolation prize. Not that he minded as it meant he had a regular stream of girls through his room but just once it was nice that someone appreciated him for who he was, not who he was friends with.

"Yeah, I do, but that's beside the point." Abby couldn't believe she'd called him sexy again, that made 3 times in the past 12 hours! Desperately trying to get the conversation back on track she pulled a photo out of her back pocket and showed it to Vince.

"Because that's how I looked the last time I saw him." The photo showed a slender girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes. "I'd been undercover for months –the search warrant was the culmination of nearly 10mths work so Brian didn't see the real me, he saw me as Abby Stevens, girlfriend of one of the biggest drug dealers in LA."

"So why are you telling me this? I mean how do you know I'm not the traitor in the team?" Vince knew that he had to trust his instincts on this, he was sure that Abby was telling him the truth and as he'd been right about Brian he decided he could trust her.

"Brian got my brother killed and I was told that's he'd lost his job over it and his life was in tatters. I've been lied to for the past 4 years about what happened to him after David was killed and I want revenge. It's as simple as that, I want to get revenge for David's death and if that means screwing up Brian's only chance at becoming a detective then so be it. This is his final chance at getting anywhere within the LAPD and if he screws this up he'll be on traffic duty for the rest of his career." Abby couldn't even begin to express how deep her hatred for Brain ran, he was responsible for her brothers death just as much as if he'd pulled the trigger and it was time that she ruined his life the same way David's had been ruined. She'd planned to kill him that night but the more she thought about it the more she felt that ruining his career was a better plan – that way he'd spend the rest of his life remembering how things were.

Vince moved over and set next to Abby on the bed. He could see how her tired she was and he knew that the stress of the day was gonna hit her in a minute but he wanted an answer to his last question.

"How do you know it's not me that's betraying the team?"

Abby was grateful when Vince sat next to her, it gave her something to warm to lie on. Shuffling down the bed so her head was in his lap she just about managed to answer his question before she fell asleep. "Because the meetings are always on a Friday morning and I know where you go every Friday between 7 and 11am."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vince sat there for hours, trying to get his head around what Abby had told him. Someone on the team, a member of his own family, was betraying him and working for the FBI. He'd never felt so full of rage in his entire life, and he was completely helpless. There was nothing he could say or do about this as he didn't know who he could trust. He'd spent his entire life secure in the knowledge that he could trust his family and now a total stranger was telling him that wasn't true.

He was still trying to accept what Abby had told him when he heard Mia clattering around in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Come on girl, it's time to get up." As much as he didn't want to face the team Vince knew that he couldn't put it off forever.

"Abby, it's time to get up – Mia's getting breakfast ready." Now that Vince had made the decision to go downstairs to face the team he wanted to get it over and done with but first he had to wake Abby up.

"Why didn't you just say so instead of trying to shake me to death?" If there was one thing Abby hated it was being abruptly woken, she'd had enough of that when she worked for the DEA and it had taken a long time for her to adjust to sleeping normally. Now that she was used to waking up slowly, being woken up suddenly scared the crap out of her.

"God, I need a shower before I go anywhere, I can't believe you let me sleep in my leather trousers."

"Like you would have let me take them off? You threatened to shoot me if I interrupted you so I wasn't gonna chance taking your clothes off.!" Vince had fully intended on waking Abby up so she could get undressed but he'd been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realised he'd been awake all night until he'd heard Mia getting breakfast.

Abby knew that she wasn't going to win this argument, so she grabbed a clean tank top and boxers from the pile next to Vince's bed and headed into his ensuite bathroom for a much needed shower.

Breakfast was a very strained affair; Mia kept shooting death glares at Abby and Vince couldn't look any of his team mates in the eye. Letty was nursing a hangover while Dom and Leon were staring at Abby trying to work out why Vince had let her stay all night. Normally when he had 'company' he threw them out before the end of the party, occasionally he'd sneak them out first thing in the morning but he'd never invited someone to join them for breakfast before.

The silence was broken when Jesse raced into the kitchen and skidded to a halt when he saw Abby sitting in his chair.

"Errrm, sorry, but that's my chair."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't realise and V didn't tell me." Abby glared at Vince as she stood up to let Jesse sit down at the table.

"Sorry, Abby I guess I'm still a bit tired after last night." Vince caught the look of surprise on his team mates faces when he used Abby's name and decided to add to their confusion. He never called his 'dates' by their names, it was easier to call them all 'babe' than try to remember who they actually were.

"Come, sit – eat." He grabbed Abby's wrist and pulled her down onto his lap and gave her a pancake from the huge pile on his plate. Mia's eyes nearly fell out of her head at this point – not only had Vince bought a stranger to their breakfast table but he was sharing his food with her. Vince was almost predatory over his food and he and Leon had gotten into numerous fights over the years when Lee had stolen a French fry or a piece of popcorn.

"So, Abby – how do you know V?" Dom was just as curious as the others to know why Abby was sitting at his breakfast table, only he wasn't as subtle as the others – if he wanted to know something he'd come right out and ask.

"Well after he'd beaten my car up with his head, I saved his ass from the cops last night and he invited me in for a drink." Abby knew what Dom was getting at but she wasn't going to give up the info that easily. If Dom wanted to know more about her he'd have to try again.

"What Dom means is 'why are you still here?' normally when V has women in his room they're gone before the party ends." Mia knew that she was being bitchy but she couldn't help herself. She'd gotten so used to Vince following her around and even though she didn't want him she couldn't stand the fact that he might have moved on to someone else.

Abby smiled as sweetly as she could at Mia before she answered her – she'd heard the teams gasps of surprise and had felt Vince stiffen at Mia's comment but she wasn't going to give her the pleasure of knowing she'd gotten to her.

"Because we weren't finished when the party ended – in fact it was only the smell of your delicious breakfast that convinced us to take a break for a while."

Vince nearly burst out laughing at Abby's sweeter than sweet tone, she definitely wasn't the same girl who's threatened to shoot him the previous night.

"And on that note, I won't be in work today Dom, Abby and I are gonna finish things off at her place." Vince was finding it more and more difficult to keep his temper, every time he felt himself relaxing and enjoying his breakfast he'd remember what Abby had told him about the team. He couldn't stand it any longer and knew that if he didn't leave soon he was gonna grab the next person that spoke and beat the truth out of them.

Dom was still trying to think up a good reason why Vince had to go into work when he heard the front door slam shut and the roars of Vince's Maxima and what he presumed to be Abby's motorbike.

"What do we know about her? Does anyone know what her last name is? God damnit, what the hell is Vince thinking?" Dom was beyond pissed, he was furious. Now was not the time to be bringing a stranger round the team – especially not when they were only a couple of weeks off hitting the motherload, just one more heist and they'd be set for life.

"All I know is her name's Abby and she was at the diner yesterday." Mia wasn't impressed – Vince was supposed to be chasing her around, not some red head he'd picked up at the races.

"We need to find out more about her, we can't afford to have strangers hanging around at the moment. Jesse, I want you to call Hector, see if he knows anything about her. As soon as we get a surname for her I want a full internet search done, I need to know if she's a cop or if she's gonna cause us any problems, ok?" Dom wasn't prepared to take any chances – Abby showing up like this was just too timely to be a coincidence, first Brian then Abby – two complete strangers hanging around the team in a matter of weeks, something was going down, he just wasn't sure what.

◊◊◊◊◊

Back at Abby's house Vince was making himself comfortable on her leather couch whilst she got changed. It had been horrible putting her leather pants back on but after wearing them all night but there was no way she was riding her bike home without them.

"Are you hungry V? You didn't eat much for breakfast?" Abby and Vince had left pretty much straight away after Vince had told Dom he wasn't going to the garage and Vince had left most of his breakfast uneaten.

"Yeah, I am – do you wanna go out and grab some food?" Vince hadn't been able to eat back at the fort, he kept remembering that one of the team was betraying him and he couldn't relax long enough to swallow his food.

"Nah, it's alright, I've got a house full of food so we can eat here." Abby had appeared in the lounge doorway whilst she was talking and was watching Vince – she knew that her news from the previous night was weighing heavily on his mind and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Come on Coyote, you can help me." Abby ruffled Vince's hair as she walked past him into the kitchen and couldn't help giggling at the way he instantly ran his hands through his hair to try to tidy it up.

An hour later Abby and Vince were sitting at her kitchen table enjoying freshly made orange muffins and the hot chocolate fudge cake that Abby had got Vince to help her make. He'd objected all the way until she'd told him he could lick the bowl out if he helped her – Mia had never let him do that, she said it was childish so when Abby said he could he jumped at the chance.

"So what do ya wanna do? I mean we can sit here all day and eat chocolate cake or you could tell me some more about the team." As much as Abby was hoping Vince would opt for eating chocolate cake she had a head full of questions about the team that only he had the answers to.

"There is a third alternative you know." Vince had been watching Abby all morning, she'd looked amazing in his tank top and boxers sitting at the table back at the fort. He'd almost cheered when she'd moved out of Jesse's chair and sat on his lap – he wasn't really one for touchy feely crap but feeling her leaning back against him, his hand on her warm tanned thigh had felt right. He couldn't explain it but at that moment he'd forgotten all about the rest of the team, it had just been him and Abby.

When they gotten back to her house he'd watched Abby as she'd headed into her bedroom to get changed. Her leather covered ass had been calling his name but his head was still spinning from what she'd told him about his family.

"And what would that be?" Abby knew exactly what Vince was getting at but if he wanted her, he'd have to ask. She didn't jump into bed with just anyone and she wanted him to at least make an effort.

"This." Vince reached out, grabbed hold of Abby's hand and pulled her into her bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot as they crossed the threshold.

"And what makes you think I want this?" Abby wasn't exactly frightened but she was a little un-nerved by Vince's actions. She'd read his police file and knew just how violent he was and he was standing between her and her gun.

"If you don't want me, just say so and I'll leave but if you do want me shut up and kiss me." Vince knew he looked a scary bastard, hell he prided himself on that but he didn't want to scare Abby. A lot of the women he'd been with had wanted him to be the bad boy in bed but he'd never, ever slept with anyone who was genuinely scared of him.

"Just kiss you huh, what like this?" Abby pulled her hand out of Vince's grip and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him down towards her, she pressed her lips gently against his. All of her plans of teasing him with soft, light kisses went out the window when she felt his hands on her ass – he was squeezing and kneading the flesh igniting the fire that had been building deep inside her ever since she'd sat on his lap at breakfast.

Vince heard Abby moan and he knew that she was as willing a participant in all this as he was. Walking her backwards towards her bed he pushed her down on the comforter and climbed up next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Thank you so much for the reviews that I've had so far, following the events of the film is horrendous (would be easier if my style of writing was anything like the original script writers) so HICHG has been a real personal struggle for me. Thankfully we're starting to move away from the film into more original events so it won't be such a pain in the arse to write.**

**Apologies for such a short chapter – I had loads of smut I had to remove to make it suitable for posting on here, sorry ladies but them's the breaks!**

**I'd just like to post a special thank you to the delectable Ms Hope – you inspire me more than you can imagine baby and if I could I'd happily send you our favourite chain mail wearing, shotgun totting stuff muffin but in the meantime – think 'shoulders'!**

Chapter 5

It was nearly 4.30pm when Abby woke up; Vince's phone was buzzing at her from the pocket of his jeans. Carefully leaning over Vince she snagged his jeans and retrieved the phone just as it started playing Psycho Man by Black Sabbath.

"Hello Vince's phone, hang on a sec while I get him." Abby hated answering other people's phones – she always felt as if she was invading their privacy but it was either that or Vince would have missed the call.

"It's for you," she nudged Vince awake and after grabbing her robe, headed into the kitchen to make some coffee, leaving him to take his phone call in private.

Abby was almost half way through her mug of coffee by the time Vince finished his call. She didn't need to ask who it was to know that it was someone on the team – the look on his face told her everything she needed to know. Vince looked as if his whole world was crashing down on him and Abby knew it was all her own fault, if only she'd killed O'Connor as she'd originally intended he wouldn't be going through all this.

"That was Leon, there's a team BBQ this evening and I need to meet him and Letty at the store, apparently they can't remember which salad dressing Mia prefers!" Vince really wasn't in the mood for sitting round at a family BBQ but he knew that if he didn't go he'd have to answer a barrage of questions he didn't have the answers to.

"Can I call you later?" Vince really didn't want to leave Abby; he had so many things he wanted to ask her but he wasn't sure where to start. Every time he thought of a way to ask her, his fear got the better of him. He desperately wanted to know more about the traitor on the team but in the same breath he didn't want to know. They were his family, yet they were betraying him – lying to him, hell someone on the team was trying to send him to prison.

"Sure, you can come over if you want, help me finish off the chocolate cake."

After Vince had left Abby called her ex partner Danny and brought him up to date on things. He still didn't have any further information on who the traitor on the team was but he promised to call her as soon as he knew.

The waiting was killing her but she knew that she'd know just as soon as Danny did, and Danny would know just as soon as his girlfriend knew. The FBI was playing it very close to their chest and the only people in the LAPD that knew the identity of the informant were Brian and his Sergeant. If the waiting was difficult for her she could only imagine how Vince felt. She'd literally turned his world upside down the previous day and she knew that his life would never be the same again.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Over on the other side of town Vince was living his own private nightmare – he'd arrived at the store to find Leon and Letty arguing over which salad dressing they should buy. Leon knew exactly which brand Mia had asked for but Letty wanted to try something different.

"For fucks sake, just get both of them." Vince couldn't understand why they were arguing over a bottle of salad dressing –neither of them liked salad anyway so it wasn't as if they were going to be eating it.

After paying for a cart full of bags of salad, French sticks, chips and popcorn Vince followed Leon and Letty back to the house. As per usually he'd ended up having to pay for everything and by then time he'd got back to his car Letty and Leon had already headed home.

Vince's bad mood got ten times worse when he pulled up at the house behind Leon and Letty. He'd no idea how he was going to face his friends knowing that one of them was betraying the others. It was with a heavy heart that he trudged up the driveway towards the back yard, where he could hear everyone laughing and having a good time. He desperately wanted to tell them what Abby had told him but he knew that if he did he'd never find out who the traitor was.

Vince was half way up the drive when he saw Brian was already there, helping Dom and Mia. There was no way he could sit down and play happy families at the BBQ if Brian was there so he decided to leave quickly, before he did or said something he'd regret.

Handing the bags over to Leon, he turned and walked away down the drive, calling over his shoulder that he'd be back later. Dom wasn't having any of it and insisted that he stay and help.

"Looks like you got all the help you need, Brotha." Vince couldn't believe that Dom had invited Brian to join the team BBQ; it had always just been a team event and so far as he knew the buster wasn't a member of the team.

As he reversed off the driveway all he could think of was getting away from there as quickly as possible. Living with the knowledge that someone from his family was a traitor was going to be a lot more difficult than he'd imagined.

5 minutes later Vince found himself parked on Abby's driveway, he wasn't sure why he'd headed straight for her house but he knew that she could help him.

Abby had just got out of the shower when she heard the roar of Vince's Maxima pulling up in front of her house. She quickly wrapped herself up in a towel and made her way to the front door. She was expecting him to be standing on the porch when she opened the door but there was no sign of him; he was still sitting in his car staring into space.

"Hey, V – are you coming in?" Abby wasn't sure if he would hear her from the porch but there was no way she was going outside dressed in what was effectively a hand towel. It was bad enough that V would see her ass if she turned round but she wasn't gonna give a free show to the entire neighbourhood.

Vince was abruptly shaken from his thoughts when a large, orange stuffed monkey landed on his windscreen. Abby had given up trying to get his attention by shouting at him so had grabbed the nearest non-breakable item and thrown it at his car.

"Was that you?" Vince had practically leapt from his car when the monkey bounced across his windscreen and was now toe to toe with Abby on her front porch.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me a big, tough guy like you is scared of a stuffed monkey?" Abby couldn't help laughing at the look on Vince's face – it was obvious he'd been shocked by the sudden arrival of the monkey and was now more than a little embarrassed at having reached for his gun to shoot whoever it was that had jolted his car.

"I wasn't scared, I was just surprised – I wasn't expecting to get attacked by a flying monkey"

"Well, that's what happens when you don't answer me – I did call you but you were miles away." Although Abby had found Vince's over reaction funny, she was worried about him. He'd been so distracted when he'd pulled up in front of her house and even now he wasn't really listening to what she was saying.

"Look, why don't you come in – you can tell me what's wrong whilst I get dressed." Abby had pulled Vince inside the house and into her room before he had a chance to argue. Pushing him down onto the bed she told him to sit and explain, whilst she headed towards her closet to grab some clothes.

"I got back to the house and _he_ was there, hanging around as if he had a right to be there. The BBQ's are always a team event, no hangers on are ever invited yet _he_ was there." Vince was glad that he'd come to see Abby, he knew that she'd make him feel better and watching her naked ass as she wandered around her room getting her clothes sorted out was certainly making him feel better.

"So what are you gonna do about it? And stop staring at my ass!" Abby had caught sight of Vince staring intently at her ass in her dresser mirror and whilst she enjoyed the attention she wasn't ready for a repeat of that morning.

"I don't know, I mean I can't exactly hide out here but I can't go back there either." Vince was more than a little frustrated – he didn't trust himself to be in the same room as Brian and not beat him to death but he knew that he'd have to face him sooner or later.

"Would you come back with me? I promise I won't hit Brian and Dom makes the best chicken you've ever tasted – please?" Vince was sitting on Abby's bed doing his best little boy lost impression as he asked her to come back to the fort with him. He looked so ridiculous that she instantly agreed – anything to get him to stop with the puppy dog eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n – forgot I had this chapter finished! Oooops, I'm such a bad girl, maybe V should come over and spank me till I beg for forgiveness!**

**Thanks to leslienicolespeaks and sparkly green for reviewing and to those that are reading but not reviewing I hope you're enjoying this story. If not, then please leave me feedback to tell me what you don't like – I'm a big girl, and I can take it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my fellow Mia hater – you know who you are, we shout abuse at the tv together when Mia shoots down V in the kitchen (God, what a bitch!), it's enough to make me want to slap her with a frozen haddock.**

**Enjoy, and please review.**

Chapter 6

The team had already started eating when Vince and Abby arrived. As soon as Abby had agreed to go Vince had practically thrown her clothes at her and dragged her out of the house. It was just as well she wasn't a big one for wearing make up as she'd barely had time to get dressed before Vince had shoved her in the car and squealed off in the direction of the fort.

Abby was slipping her feet into her white leather flip flops as Vince stopped his car on the drive. Smoothing down her hair she was just starting to plait it when V pulled her hands away, "leave it down, I like it better down."

Abby grinned, V just liked being able to play with her hair – when she'd been sitting on him at breakfast he'd been running his hands through the ends of her hair, curling it around his fingers then letting it spring free only to start all over again. It was something that she often found herself doing in times of stress and she wasn't at all surprised that V obviously found it as comforting as she did.

Running her fingers loosely through her hair to separate the waves she turned and offered a gentle smile to the deeply troubled man sitting beside her, "Come on V – let's eat."

V instantly perked up at the thought of Dom's barbecued chicken – he might be a selfish, ego-maniac who didn't believe a word he'd said about 'the buster' but he could certainly cook chicken. The weekly barbecues were the only times that V ate at home – Mia's cooking did absolutely nothing for him, other than turn his stomach, so the weekly gathering around the makeshift picnic tables was something he really looked forward to.

Helping Abby out of the car V stood back for just a moment to admire the pretty red head – she didn't have any make up on, her long white cotton shirt hung so low on her hips that the straps of her white thong were showing and her navel piercing kept peeking out from under the bottom of her white vest top. Back at the house she'd moaned that her skirt sat too low on her hips but his suggestion of going without underwear was met with such an icy stare that he'd not said a word about the fact the straps of her white bra were showing as well. He knew that he was pushing his luck as it was and he didn't want her to throw him out and refuse to come to the BBQ with him.

"What?" Abby had caught V staring at her and for a just a moment it'd un-nerved her. She'd spent so long blending into the background when she was working for the DEA that it felt wrong having someone staring so openly at her.

"You look beautiful." As he said it, V realised just how beautiful Abby actually was. She had such naturalness about her – nothing was forced in anyway – and despite the fact she'd only been out of the shower 20mins, she had no make up on and she'd thrown on the 1st clothes that V had found in her room he'd never seen anyone look prettier. Even when Mia spent 3hrs getting ready to go to the races she didn't come close to Abby.

Hooking her arms round Vince's neck Abby pulled him down for a sweet, gentle kiss. Vince was a brutal thug of a man but he certainly knew how to make a girl feel good.

"It'll all work out V, you'll see. Come on, let's go and glare at Brian."

Vince slung his arm round Abby's shoulder and grinned to himself when he felt her hand slipping under the waistband of his jeans. Feeling her nails gently scraping the sensitive skin on his hip helped settle his nerves – there was nothing he'd have loved more than to beat the crap out of the buster but he couldn't let Abby down. He'd promised her that he'd keep his temper and not do anything to let Brian realise they were onto him. It was going to be hell keeping his word but he'd get through it, at least as long as Abby was by his side.

As they walked up the driveway they caught the end of Jesse's version of grace. Letty and Leon were laughing and congratulating him for praying to the car gods. The look on Dom's face chilled Abby to the bone, it was pure unadulterated hatred, for a moment Abby was worried that Dom knew who or rather what she was, but when V tightened his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her she realised it was just Dom being Dom.

The BBQ was an incredibly tense affair; Vince had taken his seat between Letty and Leon and pulled Abby down into his lap seemingly oblivious to the death glares that both Mia and Dom were sending their way. All he cared about was the food in front of him and the beautiful girl in his lap. Abby fully understood why Dom wasn't happy Vince had brought a stranger round, after all she knew all about the teams illegal activities, but she didn't get Mia's reaction. If she didn't know any better she'd say she was jealous but after having seen the way she was fawning all over Brian she knew that wasn't the case. She wasn't interested in the burly, scruffy mechanic that had his hand under the waistband of Abby's skirt gently stroking the tanned skin – she was interested in the lying, cheating, murderous scumbag that was currently going by the name of Brian Earl Spilner.

All through the BBQ Brian kept looking at Abby, he was sure he knew her from somewhere but couldn't work out where. There was something so familiar about her but he just couldn't place it. Eventually the nagging feeling in the back of his mind got too much and he decided to just come out and ask her.

"Have we met before?"

"I'm sorry?" Vince's hand stilled on Abby's stomach and all conversation stopped when Brian spoke. Everyone was staring at Abby, wondering what her answer was going to be. No one knew anything about her and they were all curious as to how Brian thought he knew her. Vince was nervous – Abby had assured him that Brian wouldn't recognise her but now he wasn't so sure – if Dom found out just how Brian knew her he'd never find out who was betraying his family.

"I was just wondering if we've met before, you look familiar." There was something about her that Brian recognised but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had a horrible sinking feeling it was through his police work and he was now regretting asking in case she blew his cover.

"Well, I was at the diner when V suggested Fat Burger might be a better place for you to eat your lunch." Abby could feel V shaking with silent laughter beneath her – despite the fact that he'd ended up with a lump the size of a goose egg on his head he'd really enjoyed beating on Brian. "And I was at the house when you and Dom had the run in with the Trans after you lost the race in such a spectacular fashion."

Brian was really regretting asking Abby if they'd met before, she seemed to be taking great delight in reminding him of the two most embarrassing moments of his career.

"Other than that it would have been when you served me at The Racers Edge last week – I needed some bits for my bike."

"That was you? – black and purple race leathers." Brian couldn't quite believe it, he'd only made one sale of bike parts the previous week and there was no way that had been Abby.

"With bitch across the shoulders, yeah, that was me." Abby had to swallow her laughter at the look of shock on Dom's face. He'd rather arrogantly challenged her to a race off a set of traffic lights in what was probably one of the busiest areas of LA.

"It was you that beat Dom?" Leon had heard all about the Bitch on the bike that had beaten Dom but had no idea it was the pretty little red head that V was trying hard not to obviously grope. "Man, I've never seen him so pissed."

"Well, not even the great Dominic Toretto can beat a bike in heavy traffic – he was never going to win."

No one really said very much for the rest of the BBQ, Jesse kept trying to start conversations but soon gave up when it became apparent that no one was going to reply. Abby felt so sorry for the poor boy, it was painfully obvious that keeping quiet didn't come naturally to him, but every time he'd said anything Dom had glared at him and eventually he'd been scared into silence.

Abby had dealt with many bullies in her career – most drug dealers were power hungry ego-maniacs who would trample over anyone who got in their way and to her mind Dominic Toretto wasn't any different.

When Letty and the boys headed into the lounge room to watch a film Abby decided to help Mia with the clearing up – a few well chosen questions and she'd be able to find out some more about the team and hopefully more about who the traitor could be.

After half an hour Abby was pretty much ready to give up talking to Mia – it was obvious that the younger girl didn't understand the concept of good manners and was only interested in the blonde haired idiot that was practically falling at her feet complementing her on her cooking.

Abby was almost to the kitchen door when Mia called her back, "You do realise that he's just using you, don't you. You're no different to any of the other skanks that he picks up at the races."

Abby stopped dead in her tracks when she heard what Mia called her; she could hardly believe the nerve of the girl.

"Excuse me, what did you just call me?"

"Oh, it was nothing personal – it's just that V isn't the type to commit to a girl and I wouldn't want you to get hurt. He'll say 'you look good' to get you into bed then he'll move onto the next girl. That's just the sort of guy he is – he's a playa through and through who's never going to amount to anything – he's just a grease monkey and that's all he'll ever be."

"She's right you know Abby, Vince isn't interested in any kind of relationship with anyone other than Mia and you're too nice a girl to be caught up in his games." Abby had to school her face into a look of vague indifference when Brian added his thoughts. Neither Brian nor Mia knew anything about her yet they seemed to think it was ok for them to warn her off Vince. She could understand Brian not having anything good to say about Vince, but Mia she didn't understand. She'd grown up with Vince and if there was one thing Abby knew about old friends it was that you didn't stand by and let someone else put them down, especially not in front of other people.

"You know what – I appreciate your concern, I really do, but the day I have to take dating advice from a crappy cook and a delivery driver is the day that I quit dating. Now if you'll excuse me I have an itch that needs scratching and V is just the man to do it."

Vince had been on his way into the kitchen when he'd heard what Mia had said to Abby. Deep down he'd always known that Mia would never ever go out with him but he hadn't realised quite how little she thought of him. He'd done everything for her whilst Dom was in Lompoc but it obviously wasn't enough – it didn't seem to matter what he did, he'd never be good enough for Miss Mia Angelina Toretto.

By the time he got into the kitchen Abby was just telling Mia and Brian about her itch that needed scratching. A sly grin spread across his face at the prospect of tracking it down and taking care of it in his own special way. He knew that all there was between the two of them was sex and he knew that once she'd ruined Brian's life and identified the traitor she'd be off but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself whilst she was there.

Snagging her around the waist he pulled her back into his hard body, nuzzling into her neck with his scruffy jaw. One hand automatically slipped down under the waistband of her skirt as the other slipped under the hem of her top gently caressing the soft skin under her breasts.

"You needed me Milady?"

Abby turned in V's arms till she was facing him, once again his eyes were glinting in the same dangerous way there were when she was in his arms in her bedroom.

"Yeah, I've got an itch that I need your help with." Abby knew she was smirking; she couldn't help herself – the thought of having V's hands and hopefully his mouth all over her body hunting for her mysterious itch left her practically drooling and weak at the knees.

While V was distracted by the pretty red head in his arms, Brian decided to take the opportunity to ask Mia out, at least that way if she said no, he wouldn't have V laughing in his face. Of course if she said yes he'd have a head start out of the door before V mangled to untangle himself from Abby.

"V, what's the name of that little Cuban restaurant you keep trying to take me to?"

Abby was pulled from her dirty thoughts by Mia's whiny voice, a voice that told Abby she was up to something.

"Cha Cha Cha? Vince took me there for lunch today, it's just beautiful Mia – you know, it's a shame that you never accepted Vince's offer of dinner." The look on Mia's face when Abby said that V had taken her to his favourite restaurant more than made up for all the pain and suffering Brian had caused her. "They have live entertainment on a Friday night, you could come with us if you like, but you'll need your fake ID – it's over 21s only."

Mia's face went seven different shades of purple when Abby said that Vince had taken her to Cha Cha Cha. It was a beautiful restaurant and Vince had been badgering her for months to let him take her there. He always said that he'd never take anyone else there, it would be their restaurant yet he'd been there that day with Abby and he'd only just met her. Vince was slipping away from her and she didn't like it, she didn't like it one little bit. It was ok for her to find someone to be happy with but V had chased her for so long she couldn't imagine life without him hanging off her every word. Just because she didn't want him didn't mean that she was ready to let someone else steal him away from her.


End file.
